


Firsts

by Starshifter (blueiaf)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueiaf/pseuds/Starshifter
Summary: The vents on his shoulders released a burst of steam, jarringly loud in the still room. The scent of bread and spiced meat soaked the air of the large room, carried by the unabating heat from outside that continued to press on him even when he was out of the sun. The large room was split into a dimly lit living area devoid of people and a kitchen filled with light from a single window, casting a golden glow over the pot on the stove and the two people turning to look at him from the table. No, not two people, a person and an omnic; the omnic wearing a mandala of all things.It was far too serene for someone like him to be bursting in.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this last December as part of Genyatta week (prompt: firsts. which i oh so cleverly borrowed for the title) and then I never posted it here because I didn't want to edit it. I think it really speaks to my hatred of rereading my own stuff that it took my nearly a year to come back to this. Still, I do like this little piece. So, here, ao3 can have it

Laughing wildly, Genji tore across the rooftops, angry shouting and gunfire coming from the crowded streets below him. The tiling in front of him shattered under a spray of bullets and he leapt gracefully over the stone shrapnel as it bounced harmlessly off his armor. He checked behind him and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He whipped his  _ wakizashi _ out of its sheath as his targeting system locked onto each of the bullets and he deflected them in several short, sharp swipes. The force of their impact pushed him back and he slid down the roof, his shoulder giving a pulse of white pain as he exerted it. In a snap decision, he leapt down to the street, landing lightly on the pavement between two of the many vendor stalls. 

 

The civilians scrambled away from him as he took off at a run down the street, his pursuers shouts carrying over the crowd’s outrage urging him on. Genji felt a twinge of guilt for bringing this fight out into the open. He’d been hoping they would call their pursuit off if it brought the risk of police retaliation down on their gang. Either they were much stupider than he’d thought or he’d really pissed them off. The stolen credits bounced accusingly against his hip. It was probably both. 

 

He pulled a sharp left through an alleyway and came out on a street filled with vehicular traffic. “ _ Damn, _ ” he muttered to himself in Japanese as he caught sight of the truck filled with masked gangsters brandishing firearms careening towards him. He hopped onto the car passing him and used the cars like stepping stones to cross the street. Dashing away from the angry honking, an open door caught his eye and he darted through it, slamming the door behind him.

 

The vents on his shoulders released a burst of steam, jarringly loud in the still room. The scent of bread and spiced meat soaked the air of the large room, carried by the unabating heat from outside that continued to press on him even when he was out of the sun. The large room was split into a dimly lit living area devoid of people and a kitchen filled with light from a single window, casting a golden glow over the pot on the stove and the two people turning to look at him from the table. No, not two people, a person and an omnic; the omnic wearing a mandala of all things. 

 

It was far too serene for someone like him to be bursting in. 

 

He had just opened his mouth to apologize and excuse himself when the omnic spoke. “Greetings. Would you like to come sit with us?” 

 

Genji hesitated---this was about as far from what’d he’d expected to hear that he had to play the words over a couple times to be sure he’d heard them right---but the faint sound of shouting from outside had him moving forward cautiously. His feet struck lightly against the ground, metal ringing on linoleum until he reached the two of them and took a careful seat at the table, conscious of how much extra weight he carried in armor.

 

“What is your name?”

 

Genji stared in disbelief at the omnic, words trapped in his throat under the weight of confusion and suspicion. 

 

“Ah, you’re right. It is rude to not introduce myself first. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta.” The omnic gave a little bow and everything. 

 

“Why was that your first question?” Fell out of his mouth as he continued to stare. 

 

The omnic didn’t seem thrown in the least, as serene and steady as the rising sun. “It seemed the most important.”

 

“I literally just ran into your house. Me, a complete stranger.” He pointed at himself to emphasize the point. “Just bursting into your house. And you want my name? Are you just really polite about reporting people or is this normal?”

 

“I prefer not to make assumptions about people without giving them a chance to explain themselves. If you are here with ill intent, I will certainly deal with you, but until then there is no need to be impolite. And besides, this is not my house. It belongs to this lovely woman. Perhaps I should have asked her if it was alright for you to join us.”

 

Genji had the strangest feeling that the omnic would be smiling at him if it could. He turned to the woman in the hopes that she would be slightly more sane. She offered him a hesitant smile. “If Zenyatta thinks you should have a chance to explain then I’ll trust him.” No such luck.

 

“I was just looking for a place to lose some…unwanted attention. The door was open and I assumed this was a public place. I did not mean to intrude.” He offered the woman of the house an apologetic bow. Then he remembered what the omnic had asked for and hastily added, “My name is Genji.” 

 

“I’m Arwa Said. If you want to wait here for a bit that’s fine. Would you,” she hesitated a moment then continued uncertainly, “Like anything to drink?”

 

Genji felt a sick clench in his stomach. He was somewhat dehydrated, but the idea of baring his face to these people was unacceptable. “I am fine. Thank you,” he said stiffly. 

 

The omnic made a deep humming sound. “I will be here a little longer, but if you would like to share anything that is troubling you, you could come with me when I finish here. In the meantime, may I ask for your patience and insight in this matter?”

 

Confused, Genji nodded.

 

“No, it’s alright,” Arwa held up her hands in protest, “I was mostly finished anyways. I wouldn’t want to bother a stranger.”

 

“Sharing yourself with others is the only way to turn a stranger into a friend, but if you are uncomfortable continuing, I will not force you to.”

 

He really should go, but now he could hear the wail of distant police sirens and he had no desire to be brought in for questioning again. “I did not mean to end your conversation. I could go wait somewhere else if you want to continue talking.”

 

Arwa frowned in thought for a moment then glanced over at Genji. “Would you mind listening to the complaints of a single mother?”

 

Genji shook his head and Zenyatta reached a hand across the table, laying it gently on one of Arwa’s. “Do not call them complaints. Your struggles would challenge anyone.”

 

Her smile took on a watery edge and she ducked her head. “Thank you.” Her eyes flickered over to Genji. “I’m a single mother, oh,” she grimaced, “I already mentioned that. Well, I have a boy and a girl. One’s in elementary school and the other has just entered middle school. I, uh, recently lost my day job and I’m having some trouble paying bills and rent and for necessities, and their schooling is important so I don’t want to have to take them out.”

 

“Oh.” This was not what he’d expected. He should go back to dodging bullets and cops; he knew how to do that. “Can you get a new job?”

 

“I’ve been trying, but because of how I lost my last one no one will hire me.” Tears started building up in her eyes and Genji felt panic seize him. “I did not do anything wrong. He was the one who-!” She cut off and breathed heavily for several moments, her fists balling up on the table, before she got control of herself. “I will keep trying. Zenyatta said he knew some people…”

 

“Indeed. I will do everything I can to get you a fair interview.”

 

The two of them started discussing the kinds of jobs Arwa could qualify for and people she should contact as Genji sat there feeling out of place and useless. It was strange. He’d spent the last few years focused completely on his own goals to the point that he’d nearly forgotten how difficult it was to be human. These were the kinds of problems people had: issues with money and jobs, not trouble with their own place in the world. He really wasn’t human anymore.

 

The two of them wrapped up their discussion when Arwa realized it was time for her to go pick up her kids. She thanked them both for listening and Zenyatta offered her some kind of blessing. Genji thought the Iris sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before. It probably wasn’t important. Arwa escorted them both to the door and Genji was about to step outside when he hesitated, the weight of the credits on his hip burning into him. He’d been planning to track Dr. Ziegler down and have her check up on the weird pinch he’d been feeling in his shoulder the last week or so, but… 

 

He pulled the pouch out and dropped it in front of Arwa with a heavy rattle of coins. “Consider this a donation to your children’s schooling.”

 

Her effusive thanks and tear-stained face followed him down the street as he walked away, the omnic waiting outside the door keeping pace with him. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him that way, like he was something incredible, like he was worthy of all the world’s praise. It made him uncomfortable. If she knew the truth about him, she would never look like that.

 

Out of nowhere, Zenyatta spoke up. “Do you need somewhere to stay the night?”

 

Genji replied very intelligently. “Huh?” 

 

“I do not know the situation you are in, but if you need somewhere to continue avoiding unwanted attention then I can freely offer you shelter. I am staying in a hotel not far from here and I do not have need of the bed.”

 

“I,” his voice trailed off. He should say no. He should really say no.

 

“I can take a look at your shoulder too. I have some proficiency at healing.”

 

Genji stiffened, his hand unconsciously slipping down to rest against his  _ katana _ . “What makes you think I need that?” he snapped. 

 

Zenyatta held his hands up in a placating gesture and Genji wished the damn thing had facial expressions he could read---or maybe some vocal inflections. “Its movement is stiff compared to the rest of you. I thought it might be injured. You are free to say no.” 

 

He was about to refuse the offer completely. No one needed to take a closer look at him, especially if they planned to poke about at his body. But, well, he  _ had _ just given up his only funds. 

 

“Alright, but I’m only taking you up on the room,” Genji said and followed Zenyatta.

 


End file.
